


恶意 第一章 01

by Wooooooop



Category: Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: M/M, Tentacles
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 09:25:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wooooooop/pseuds/Wooooooop





	恶意 第一章 01

恶意 第一章 01

⚠本篇含有：  
*双性改造设定

*ntr有

*np/抹布/粗口/触手/产卵

 

 

 

“three……”

“two……”

脸颊贴在地上，耳朵在嗡鸣作响，眼前的画面也像坏掉的电视机的雪花点一样闪烁着。

鼻子底下好像有什么湿湿的流出来……鼻血？

脑内空空，但好像有谁在灵魂深处怒吼：

“站起来！”

“站起来！！！”

意识回笼。

嘈杂的声音如出闸潮水般涌入耳朵。shiro吃力的眨动了一下着被血黏住的眼睛，尝试着动了动自己的手指。

成功了。

他缓缓地挣扎着，缓缓地动弹着。

看台上的囚犯们全部注意到了这一点，他们兴奋了，不知疲倦的，疯狂的，歇斯底里的呐喊着，咆哮着。

“站起来！！！”

“快点！！”

“他妈的，快点站起来啊！！”

shiro吃力的将手按在地上，伤痕累累的手掌又被碎裂的石质地面划开口子，但他似无所觉。

手臂慢慢弯曲，他一点点，一点点的支起身子，吃力的，完全的站立起来。

所有观众都沸腾了。他们跳起来，疯狂地挥舞着手臂，像在庆祝胜利一般。

人心所向。

他是英雄。

场中仿佛八爪鱼的怪物身上也是伤痕累累。它仅剩的一只冰冷的三角眼死死的锁定着看起来摇摇晃晃，衣服破烂不堪，浑身遍布密密麻麻的伤口的shiro，显露出即贪婪又忌惮的神色。

这个触手怪物的学名是玛尔海怪，但它虽然名为海怪但其实并不是水生类动物。生存能力强悍，繁殖本能强烈，成年玛尔海怪的发情期几乎是全年。

怪物的整个身体由布满韧性角质层的三角形的头腹部和八条长触须构成，简单来说看起来就是一只巨大的变异章鱼。但在长触须下还有密密麻麻的布满毒液的小触手。这种怪物最棘手之处在于它全身带毒，虽然不是触之即死的烈毒，但具有各种阴损效用的体液确实令人头疼。

在shiro重新爬起来之后，裁判停止读秒，扬手示意比赛继续。

只要没死——比赛就得继续。

但此时shiro显然已经是强弩之末。

勉强爬起已经耗尽了他所有的力气，但他仍然冷静的弓起身子作出战斗的姿态，抿紧嘴唇观察着他的对手。怪物也没有立刻行动——它的伤也很重，但它也在转动着仅剩的眼珠，打量着shiro——但它观察的位置，并不是头颅、脖颈抑或胸口，而是shiro的紧张绷紧的大腿之间，被破破烂烂的裤子勉强遮住的部位。

它特殊的嗅觉构造闻到了很吸引它的气味。

对于触手怪所打的念头，shiro显然是全然不知的。他左手中握着一柄断剑，原本的盾牌已经完全不能使用了，索性被他丢掉。他知道自己只有一次出手的机会——手里这玩意只能再撑一下了。

触手怪物身上有三道致命伤，但由于shiro的武器实在是太过破烂，尽管攻击到了致命的位置，却并没有要了这混账的命。触手怪的八条长触须已经断了四条，大触手上的粘液有轻微的腐蚀性，这便是shiro衣服破烂的原因。但藏在它身下的密密麻麻的小触手才是最令shiro头痛的。经历了昨天强制性的身体改造手术，他的身体本就非常虚弱，而那些该死的小触手上带有类似神经麻痹的毒素，更加限制了他的行动。

shiro的目光紧紧的锁定在触手怪双眼中间的一道深深的口子上。那下面是它心脏的位置。他那次的攻击就差一点就可以要了它的命。

只需要再给他一个机会……一个近身的机会。

触手怪物眼中显露出挣扎的神色，它被那股气味吸引的心神不宁。但是对方又确实太过危险，虽然看起来是摇摇欲坠的模样，但它可不会被这种假象骗到。

可是那股味道……

仿佛下定了什么决心一般，触手怪物挥舞起四条长长的触须朝shiro卷了过去。shiro迅速欺身躲过，左手抓紧断剑，敏捷的从触手怪几条扭动卷来的触须的空隙闪了过去，单脚蹬地，一个短距离爆发式的冲刺起跳，扬起左手中的短剑就向下狠狠刺了下去——

迎面的却是触手怪仅剩的眼珠中喷出的一团粉红色的烟雾。

毫无防备之下，shiro吸进了一大口雾气。烟雾闻起来显得相当甜腻，有种令人作呕的感觉。虽然shiro迅速屏住呼吸，但那一口烟雾效用明显相当强劲。他裸露的皮肤迅速的发红，浑身燥热起来，大脑也被熏的晕乎乎的。但下落气势不减，可眼前场景一阵晃动，shiro手脚开始发软，失了准头，手里的断剑并没有刺入怪物的心脏，只是斜斜的在触手怪物的瞎眼上又擦出一个伤口。

触手怪物在喷出那团烟雾之后迅速的萎靡了下去。但它毫无所觉的兴奋的挥动着四条粗大的触须将摔在它身体上的shiro捆了起来。全场的人都被这突然事件给惊的呆住了。

然而更令他们错愕的事情发生了。

触手怪用两条触须捆住shiro的大腿，而后缓缓地将他的两条大腿扯开——

由于shiro此时失去了对自己身体的控制，他只能眼睁睁的看着这个该死的，令人作呕的怪物扯掉了他股间的最后一块遮羞布，将他被强制改造过的下体呈现在在场所有生物的眼底。

在shiro股间沉睡的男根下，原本会阴的部位，赫然绽放着一朵小小的，女性的秘花。

shiro此时脑袋里只剩下三个字。

全完了。

他又想起了昨日莫名其妙失去意识，醒来发现自己躺在那帮混蛋的手术室里，而自己的下体裸露着，被改造成了男不男女不女的怪物。

他们带着虚伪的笑容告诉他，这是对他之前胜利的“奖励”。

 

 

触手怪物兴奋了起来。它所闻到的雌性的味道，就是这里散发出来的。

虽然这处“生殖腔”看起来很小，可是这并不是它所要考虑的问题。插进去，然后在里面排出后代的卵——这就是它的任务，原始的本能。

全场在最开始的死一般的寂静过后，所有观众都不约而同的开始咆哮，比之前更汹涌的呐喊声和更激烈的情绪在看台上蔓延。

“插进去——让这婊子怀孕！”

“竟然是个雌性！！”

在一具充满了纯阳刚爆发力的身体上，竟然长了一朵娇嫩的女性生殖器。这种强烈反差的吸引力无疑是致命的。

也有囚犯发出了绝望的叹息。他们开始真切的为shiro以后的处境担忧。

但对于被推下神坛的英雄抱有同情的毕竟是少数。大部分囚犯都兴奋了起来。

这种戏码可不多见。

就在此时，裁判在这堆噼啪作响的柴垛上泼下了一桶油。

“失败者将在这场比赛结束后被丢入观众席……”

shiro目呲欲裂。

倘若他还有一分力气——不，哪怕是半分，他都会抢先自我了断。但现在他不仅失去了对身体的全部控制权，意识也开始混沌。

眼前仿佛走马灯般闪过很多画面，认识的人，经历过的事，斑驳繁杂，纷至沓来。

一张张熟悉的面孔在他面前浮现，又远去。每个人都好像在说些什么，可是他完全听不到。

shiro开始恍惚，触手怪物却没有闲着。它的那些细小的触须不仅有着麻痹神经的作用，还具有一部分催情的效果。怪物挥动着十几条小触须，兴奋的从shiro的大腿一直抚摸到了腿根的那处女穴。

略微冰凉的触手带着粘液在最敏感娇嫩的部位试探性的顶弄，几条略大的触须粗暴的扒开两片怯怯合拢的大阴唇。

“呃……！”

shiro握紧拳头，由于私处的内部被迫暴露在空气下，在所有灼灼的目光下而感到极端的羞耻。他攒足了力气试图挣扎，可是此时粘液麻痹的作用还在起效，shiro只能无力的晃动了一下手臂就沉寂了下去，不得不被那怪物为所欲为。

触手怪物本能的向在场的所有围观者宣誓所有权般将shiro的私处展示着。shiro结实的大腿间，在会阴处的粉嫩女穴被强硬的掰开，颜色浅淡的阴蒂和小阴唇被人视奸的泛出红潮，微微张开的精致阴穴口紧张的随着shiro的呼吸收缩着。

在角斗场强烈的灯光下，从小穴里被挤出的淫液翻出晶莹的光色，顺着shiro的穴慢慢的滑落下来。

所有人同时呼吸一滞。

感受到所有观众嫉妒到几欲将它撕裂的目光，怪物炫耀式的挥动着触手，然后开始试探性的将自己的几条小触手挤进shiro窄小的女穴内部。

看台上响起一片骂声。但是所有囚犯都舍不得移开自己的眼睛——无论是想要分一杯羹的还是心怀同情的。

由于原本是男性的缘故，shiro被增加的整套生殖系统都非常小，外观看起来比一般地球女性的生殖器要娇小很多，大约只有其三分之一，就连阴道和子宫也要窄小很多。

唯一的好处就是，子宫口很浅，敏感点也非常好找，普通尺寸的男根只要肏入四分之三就可以轻而易举的顶开子宫口，肆意摩擦shiro的敏感点——当然对于shiro来说并不是好事。

几条小触手纠缠在一起，试探的向shiro女穴的穴口挤了进去。

shiro睁大眼睛，艰难的从喉咙里发出了不由自主的恐惧的呻吟:“不……”

尽管他绷紧大腿努力收缩着腹部想把那个该死的恶心的玩意从身体里弄出去，可是他的力量完全被限制住了。这个收腹的动作反而显得他的胸肌更饱满，原本倒三角的身材由于收腹显得腰肢更细。看台上目不转睛的观众整齐的发出了吞口水的声音。

无视shiro绝望的抵抗，触手还是坚定的向他的身体内部探索进去。冰冷的小触手慢慢深入他的身体里，同时还在胡乱的翻搅着，剧烈的反胃感让shiro发出了艰难的呜咽。

高拉人对shiro恶意的改造，自然也包括，在那个完全不该出现在他身上的畸形器官中，侮辱性的加上那层象征着贞洁的膜。


End file.
